T-Shirt
by SarahLou
Summary: Ochako is moving to America, and Katsuki is not happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. This story contains smut and all characters are over the age of 18. This will be a multi-chaptered WIP, but this can also stand on its own. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Ochako hated being in the apartment without Katsuki. He had moved out almost all of his belongings, and hadn't been back in about a week. Although he also hadn't dropped off his key or remember to grab his favorite black t-shirt. The very same t-shirt that Ochako had made a habit of stealing and wearing to bed whenever she missed him while he was busy chasing villains. It was currently still laying in a pile of dirty clothes on the floor that Ochako just couldn't bring herself to wash and pack away. She thought that maybe subconsciously she was trying to prolong the inevitable.

The breakup was his idea, mostly. She came home from work one day and found him sitting at the kitchen table, looking unusually pensive and quiet. It didn't take long, and Ochako knew it must have been coming after their last argument. Katsuki said he would find a new place to stay, he didn't want to be here without Ochako. She understood why, she didn't want to be here without him, either.

"I guess I'll shower." She said to the empty space around her, running the hot water and feeling thankful that she would only have to live here for a few more days.

* * *

Ochako Uraraka and Katsuki Bakugo had easily found jobs as professional heroes at good agencies after they graduated, but Ochako had to admit to herself that she was a little bored with the work she was doing. Her agency wasn't necessarily keen on using her for hardcore missions, and often Ochako found herself scouted for hair care ads or being signed on to model new Hatsume Support Company tech gear. Her agency would put her out on the field every once in awhile, just so that the public would see that she could actually do her job.

But Ochako yearned to show the world that she was a serious hero with combat and rescue skills. A hero who was worthy valued and respected, like Katsuki was. His agency had promoted him quickly, he was only a sidekick for a month or two before he was given a sidekick of his own. He was paid enough so that Ochako really didn't even have to work, but that wasn't what she wanted at all.

When Deku had moved to America after graduation, everybody thought he was crazy. But he and Melissa built an agency from the ground up, and with their notoriety and genius combination of skills and smarts, they began catching criminal after criminal. At 22, Izuki Midoriya was on his way to becoming the world's greatest hero, with agencies from all over seeking out him and his wife's expertise.

Deku had reached out a month ago, requesting that Ochako and Katsuki join his agency, and Ochako accepted almost immediately. She was scared about leaving everything she knew behind in Japan, but she was excited.

"I just can't believe you're leaving me to go be with him." Katsuki was facing away from Ochako, hovered angrily over a pan of stir-fry. He salted the food underneath him like he had a grudge against it. Ochako was sitting at the dining room table, her knees up under her chin.

"I've told you a million times," she took a careful breath before continuing, upset that they were having this conversation again, "I'm not going to America to _be_ with Deku. I'm going because he and Melissa are offering us a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"What? A spot at their fancy American hero agency? What makes you think it's going to be any different than here, huh?" Katsuki was getting nasty now, and Ochako had to remind herself that he was probably hurting, too. "Heroes here might be a dime a dozen, but at least you're gonna be surrounded by people who know you."

"Yes, but nobody here takes me seriously!" Ochako's fists were balled up in frustration, thinking of the times when she had come home crying from another day at the office, hoping that she would be doing actual hero work and instead being escorted to another photoshoot. Katsuki had comforted her plenty of times, kissing away tears and promising that it was only a matter of time before her agency finally had her doing something that challenged her.

"So you're going to go to America, where you'll be unknown, and what? Hope that they'll take you seriously? That Deku will 'save' your career?" He spat out the last part, laced with venom and jealousy.

"You're being really mean, Katsuki." Ochako said quietly. "They're offering me, and you also, by the way, a chance to be two of the top heroes at their agency, with as many sidekicks as we want! Do you know how many smaller American agencies go to them for help when they're having trouble catching villains? They work on national cases, it could be amazing!" Ochako tried this every time...tried to get Katsuki as excited about the prospect of moving to America and starting a new life as she was.

But it never worked; his pride would never allow him to accept Deku's help. Katsuki finally turned to her, his eyes emotionless. "I told you, I'm not going."

"Fine!" Ochako got up from her spot where she was sitting at the table and made her way down the small hallway to their bedroom, mostly so that she could cry in peace. When Katsuki knocked on the door, she didn't answer.

* * *

Ochako was so lost in her thoughts while she showered, she didn't hear the door open or the footsteps walking heavily across the creaky floor of the old building. As she exited the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her body, she sang softy to herself. Lately, Ochako realized she would do almost anything she could to fill the emptiness of the apartment.

"How come you never did that when I lived here?" Ochako screamed. Katsuki was laying on their bed, his muscular arms crossed lazily behind him.

"Did what?" Ochako asked with an exasperated glare as she removed her towel turban and dried her thick brown hair. She knew Katsuki was watching her closely, and her body was starting to react accordingly. _Damn him_. He got up from where he was laying to stand directly in front of Ochako, her face mere inches from his chest when he got close enough.

"I never got to hear you sing." He ruffled Ochako's wet hair playfully, she had a feeling he might try something.

Thinking quick, she had years of training with Katsuki and had learned a thing or two about speed, she dipped low, striking him in the side and activating her Quirk so that in a flash he was airborne and weightless.

"HEY! Put me down!" Katsuki floated helplessly, never quite getting used to the effect of Ochako's zero gravity. He might have been good at almost everything, but even Katsuki's stomach had trouble handling her Quirk.

"What are you doing here, Katsuki?" Ochako calmly asked as she grabbed her hairbrush from her bedside table. Katsuki growled and crossed his arms, his shirt rising up to reveal his absolutely perfect abdomen.

"I forgot my favorite shirt." He said shortly. Ochako looked and saw that his black cotton shirt had been pulled from her pile of dirty laundry and was laying haphazardly on the bed.

"Oh." Ochako placed her hands together, deactivating her Quirk. Katsuki fell with a thud to the ground and got up gracelessly.

"You could have given me a damn warning!" He was annoyed, sure, but Ochako could tell there was no anger behind his words. She watched as Katsuki ran his hands through his hair before making a grab for his t-shirt.

"Wait!" Ochako reached the shirt at the same time as Katsuki, both of them each had a hand on the coveted prize. Ochako realized she was spread out pretty suggestively across the bed, her hastiness causing her to forget that she was covered only in a towel. If Katsuki noticed, he didn't say anything.

"This is my shirt." Katsuki gave a tug, not hard enough to bring Ochako with the shirt, which he absolutely could have done; but just enough so that she had to pull back.

"I know that...but, you have a lot of other ones like it." Ochako tightened her grip on the shirt as she tried to keep her towel pulled up. Katsuki noticed then, especially when the towel started to come undone to reveal almost all of Ochako's naked front.

"Yeah, but this one's my favorite." Katsuki pulled on the shirt again, and this time Ochako either had to let go or let her towel slip completely from her body. Katsuki had seen her naked plenty of times, and Ochako thought about how that might actually work to her advantage. Letting the towel fall to the floor, she let Katsuki pull her with the shirt until she was on the other side of the bed, and she kicked her feet out to land on Katsuki's midsection to get leverage. Ochako pulled, hard.

"Katsuki, please!" She wanted the t-shirt, she needed to take it with her to America. It was the only thing she would have left of him and she needed it.

"Fine! Have it!" Katsuki let go and Ochako fell back, t-shirt in hand. Feeling a little embarrassed at her desperation for this piece of him, she rolled over on her side and hugged the t-shirt to her face, breathing in Katsuki's scent. They might have been broken up, but Ochako was still in love with him. And being without him was going to hurt more than she had time to think about yet.

"You're weird." Katsuki said as he climbed in bed behind her. Goosebumps had broken out over her naked skin and Katsuki wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling Ochako close so that she was pressed tightly against his front. They used to sleep like that all the time, especially after they made love. Ochako could feel Katsuki growing hard behind her. Not thinking, she moved her hips backward until he groaned into her hair.

"Sorry, it's habit." He mumbled, not sounding sorry at all. Katsuki tightened his grip on Ochako's waist even more and moved his hips slowly up and down so she could feel the length of him against her backside. Ochako couldn't help herself, either, and responded in kind; Katsuki's rubbing causing heat to pool in between her legs.

They hadn't touched one another in too long, Ochako's body felt like it was aching for Katsuki's warm hands. When he moved up to her breasts and his fingers delicately circled over her nipples, Ochako let out a needy moan that caused Katsuki's hips to buck in response.

"What do you want?" He breathed hotly into her ear. Ochako always blushed when Katsuki did that, making her say that she wanted him. But when his hand abandoned her breasts to find its way between her legs, Ochako was reminded of exactly what she wanted.

"I want-oh, Katsuki-please." She had her head almost buried in her pillow as Katsuki gently teased her, letting his fingers gently brush over exactly where she wanted to be touched but not giving her the contact she wanted.

"I can't hear you." His index finger painstakingly rubbed her up and down her wet slit, making her hips buck in response every time he touched her.

"Will you fuck me, please?" Ochako asked quietly, her face flushing from arousal and embarrassment and her breathing erratic.

"That's more like it." Katsuki wasted no time pulling his pants and boxers down, entering Ochako before she had time to think. As he buried every inch of himself inside of her, Katsuki let out a breath of relief and lust. He started a slow and steady rhythm, driving Ochako to what felt like madness as she came closer to the edge of orgasm.

"I missed fucking you." Katsuki's voice came out sounding almost restrained behind her, as his hand went back to her waist, fucking her slowly from behind. He knew she liked it this way, when he made her wait. Ochako liked it almost any way Katsuki was willing to give it to her, if she was being honest with herself. His mastery of her body was something that even she struggled to understand.

"It's...only...been...a week" Ochako let the words fall out slowly as her muscles clenched around Katsuki's length. He was starting to pick up the pace, she knew he was going to be finishing soon, but not before...

"I wanna hear you come one last time." Katsuki was selfish in a lot of ways, but the bedroom was not one of them. As he thrust forward his hand moved from Ochako's waist to her clit, which felt like it was on fire. "You gonna come for me?" He mumured in Ochako's ear as he rubbed her just the way she liked.

And it didn't take too long before she came undone.

"OH god, Katsuki!" Ochako grabbed his arm tightly as her orgasm washed over her. Katsuki sucked and then bit where Ochako's shoulder met her neck, one of her most sensitive spots.

Pulling her close to him, he growled in Ochako's ear, "You're still my girl."

As she came down from her ecstasy, Katsuki's thrusts slowed and Ochako could feel him releasing inside of her not long after. They lay there panting for awhile, until Ochako got up and made her way to the bathroom. When she returned, with clothes on and hair brushed, Katsuki was buttoning up his pants.

"Are you leaving?" She already knew he was, but there was a small glimmer of hope that maybe she'd get her way one last time.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay." Katsuki said, unable to meet Ochako's pleading eyes. "If I stay, I don't think I'll want to leave."

"So come with me!" Ochako felt the tears welling up before she could control them. Katsuki walked over to where she was standing by the bathroom and pulled her close. Normally, she yearned for him to hold her. His hugs used to make her feel warm and protected, but now it just felt like he was condescending to her, treating her like the immature child everybody else did. Even he didn't take her seriously.

"You know I can't do that either, Angel Face." He whispered into the top of her head.

Ochako resented him in a way that she could hardly fathom in that moment. "I want you to go." She said dejectedly, lowering her arms from around his back and pushing him away. "Get out."

"I don't want you leaving with us on bad terms." Katsuki said firmly, blocking the doorway to the bedroom. There was alarm in his voice, like he knew things were about to unravel in a way that neither of them could fix.

Ochako felt anger and sadness rushing up inside of her like a geyser she couldn't control. Walking over to where the t-shirt she fought so hard for lay discarded on the ground, she grabbed it hastily and shoved it into Katsuki's hands.

"I said go!" With one final strong push that caught both Ochako and Katsuki by surprise, she got him out of the door frame of their bedroom. He stumbled backward, trying to regain his footing. And before he could open his mouth, Ochako had slammed the door in his face.

"Ochako, please don't do this." He pleaded, the usual rage he would have from an argument like this was replaced by desperation and heartache.

"Please leave, Katsuki." Ochako said from the other side of the door, trying to let an emptiness replace all of the emotions she was feeling only moments before. For a few seconds, Ochako heard nothing. Before she was about to open the door to see if he was still there, she heard him shifting, as if deciding what he should say before he went.

"I love you, Ochako." Katsuki's voice sounded thick, as if he were holding back tears. Ochako held her mouth in front of her hand, trying not to let out the sob that was threatening to escape. There were footsteps and the sound of a door opening and closing. When she finally knew he was gone, Ochako cried herself to sleep on the bedroom floor.

* * *

When Ochako awoke, it was late and dark outside. She felt groggy and her nose was stuffed up from crying. Standing up on shaky legs, she made her way to the kitchen. Rubbing her eyes, she thought about how good some mochi sounded, and wondered if she'd finished the last of what she had left yet.

As she made her way to the kitchen, Ochako was caught off guard by Katsuki's black t-shirt, which he'd laid over a chair at the kitchen table before leaving. Ochako smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The horrendous bright pink apron was technically his; the apron that his mom gave him when he was 12 and asked her to teach him how to cook. Because he had thrown a fit and caused a lot of damage to their home with his explosions when he got grease on his shirt, she bought him the apron as punishment and he had to wear it for a whole year. And yes, he kept it after that so he wouldn't get anything on his clothes. Could he have bought a new one? Maybe. But this one made Ochako fall in love with him and he couldn't bear to part with it.

Ochako may have gotten the T-shirt, but Katsuki kept the apron. He pulled it out of one of his boxes at Kirishima and Ashido's apartment, where he'd been staying for the past few months since the breakup.

Katsuki had gifted the apron to her, sure, but to be fair, Ochako was never really the chef in the relationship. He had given it to her without thinking, as a way to recover from his awkward teenage self trying to woo a girl for the first time and not knowing the first place to start. So when they actually began dating and she sheepishly showed him that she had kept it, he was happy.

And when he was packing up his belongings and he found it, he decided to keep it for himself. She could have the t-shirt, but this held much more value. And as much as he tried, Katsuki couldn't erase the memories of his first and only love from his mind, or his belongings. At this point, he'd given up.

As soon as he would forget about Ochako for a minute, he would find a brown hair on one of his shirts. When he thought he was over her, he would smell strawberries and be brought right back to the first time he gave her a hug. It was maddening, but he knew it would fade with time.

As he tied it the straps of his apron around his waist, Katsuki hoped his roommates wouldn't be home any time soon so he could have a moment of peace while he cooked dinner. No such luck.

"Hey man! What are you making for us?" Kirishima burst through the front door, with Ashido breezing in behind him and throwing herself on the couch dramatically.

"I am just famished from all that shopping! Bakugo are you making us dinner?" Ashido leaned over the couch and smiled at her moody friend.

"Make your own food." He responded dryly.

"You're grumpy today. Guess that means you don't want to know what came in the mail?" She asked teasingly, knowing that Katuski would take the bait.

"What?" He was irritated, he hated when Ashido did this. Kirishima was smiling knowingly.

"I got a letter from Ochako!" Ashido jumped up and held the envelope high in the air, as if it were a prize. Katsuki's heart lurched a little.

"So what?"

"So? You don't want to know how your ex-girlfriend is doing?" Ashido asked as she ripped open the envelope. "I know you don't have each other on any of your socials anymore. So you MUST be curious." She continued with a sly smile.

"Shut up." Katsuki's mood was descending rapidly.

"And she included a picture! Look at how cute she looks Bakugo!" Ashido was up from the couch now and running over to him. He didn't want to look, but his eyes moved before his brain could tell him no. Ashido held the picture inches from his face so he could get a good look of what he let go of.

Ochako was in front of the Statue of Liberty, and she seemed happy. Smiling brightly and giving a peace sign, it looked like she was on a boat and the sun was shining down on her face, highlighting her rosy cheeks.

She was wearing Katsuki's t-shirt.

"She's swimming in that shirt, though." Ashido commented as she took the picture out of Katsuki's line of sight.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER SHIRT?" He raged, finally letting his bottled up temper explode. Ashido retreated, unaffected, and shrugged her shoulders as she made eye contact with her boyfriend, giving him the silent signal to go talk to his best friend.

Kirishima came to stand next to Katsuki, putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, man, I know that the past few months have been hard. And it's not that we don't love having you here. But do you know when you're gonna be getting your own place?"

"Soon. I promise." Bakugo hated living with his friends just as much as they probably resented having him, but he had to save up money. He had enough to live, but he had a different goal in mind now. He was thinking bigger, and he knew he was going to have to make changes. He was close to his goal, and would probably be able to afford his own place in a month or two.

Which was great, because hearing Kirshima and Ashido every night was doing something to his psyche that was traumatizing on another level, and he thought he might lose his sanity. He used to think that he and Ochako had had an active sex life until he moved in with those two.

"I don't know what you're planning in that brain of yours, but whatever you need, I'm here to help." Kirishima crashed his fists together in excitement. It was hard to not feel optimistic with Kirishima around, and Katsuki silently appreciated his friend's support. He knew that living with him was difficult, and he didn't take any of the generosity he received for granted.

After reading, Ashido had dropped the letter and picture of Ochako on the counter before walking down the hall to her and Kirishima's bedroom, where he joined her not long after. As Katsuki drowned out the noise of his friends, he wondered if Ashido had left the picture there on purpose.

Knowing that nobody would say anything, he grabbed the picture of Ochako and shoved it in the back pocket of his pants as he finally began cooking.

* * *

_She searched her cupboards for something to eat. No mochi, dang it._

_Ochako hated playing this game; it was one she played often, and the familiar pit in her stomach had as much to do with frustration as with hunger. She found herself wishing that she could grow up a little bit faster so she could get a job at a hero agency and finally afford to buy whatever food she wanted. _

_She was one step closer, today was her 17__th__ birthday. Although it didn't really feel like it._

_ "Instant noodles again." She said out loud, more to convince herself that it wasn't a big deal and she would do almost anything to eat anything else. Usually, she wouldn't complain. She knew she was lucky to be where she was, and her struggles now would help her family in the future._

_But sometimes, she couldn't help but want._

_Ochako padded barefoot toward the kitchen on the first floor of Class 2A's dormitory, and when she turned the corner toward the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a figure viciously cutting vegetables at the counter. Nobody was supposed to be here, it was the winter break and everybody had gone home until the new year started._

_His back was turned to her, but there was no mistaking the out of control blonde hair, broad back, and pure chaotic energy. It was Katsuki Bakugo, and he was…cooking? Before she could make herself known, Katsuki turned around with a flash of a knife._

_"AH! What are you doing here?!" He yelled, more so in alarm than anger._

_Ochako tried to stifle a giggle, but was doing a bad job of it. She wasn't intimidated by Katsuki anymore, learning quickly that he was all bark and no bite, at least not with her. Besides, Katsuki may have forgotten, but he was wearing a bright pink apron that made him look anything but scary._

_"What are you doing here? I thought everybody else was home for winter break." Ochako said with a smile, "I like your apron." She finally let go of the giggle that she had been holding in._

_Katsuki quickly remembered his kitchen attire, and it was almost as if the pink of the apron crawled up his neck right to his cheeks. Furiously, he turned back to his cutting. Ochako couldn't see his face, but the back of his neck was getting pretty red._

_"Tch. I don't want to ruin my favorite shirt." He scoffed, with a put-out edge to his voice. Ochako walked to the microwave and put her noodles on. Feeling a little strange, she could never remember ever being alone with Katsuki before, she walked over to where he was chopping and watched him intently._

_Flustered, Katsuki burst out again, "So why are you here?!" As he chopped carrots rapid-fire._

_"Oh, well, my parents are traveling. They have a construction company and are trying to expand their business." Ochako stopped after that, thinking that Katsuki probably didn't care. Ochako couldn't ask them to spend the extra expense to bring her home for Christmas. They felt terrible about leaving her behind on her birthday, but she knew they would make it up to her._

_"Isn't today your birthday?" He asked, catching Ochako off guard._

_"Yeah…how did you know that?" She asked suspiciously._

_"It's on the calendar over there, idiot." _

_"Don't call me that!" Ochako huffed, crossing her arms. Katsuki pointed to the common room bulletin board. And of course, in big red letters, was Ochako's birthday on the 27__th__ of December. Mina must have written it in, as it was her big, girly handwriting. _

_"So why are __**you**__ back at school?" Ochako asked as the microwave beeped to let her know that her food was done. She tried to move around Bakugo without cramping his space, but as soon as she grabbed her food she found herself drawn back to his side, watching him work._

_"Why wouldn't I be?" He answered as if it should be obvious. She decided it wasn't a line of questioning worth pursuing._

_"That looks good." Ochako was mesmerized by Bakugo's hands. She had seen him chopping food before, but his speed was something else. Even with the hideous pink apron, Ochako felt a stirring inside her as she watched him._

_"It's just stir fry." Bakugo responded, giving her a weird look, which made Ochako's cheeks flush. "What are you eating?"_

_"Nothing fancy, just noodles." Ochako hated being poor more than anything in that moment. How embarrassing. She knew that Katsuki's family had money, at least more money than hers. He must have thought she was so lame. _

_"That's it?" His face screwed up, turning his narrow red eyes from his cutting to glare at her dismal excuse of a dinner._

_"That's all I have right now. I guess I need to go shopping." Ochako did her best to keep up that optimistic tone in her voice, trying not to let any disappointment sink in._

_Katsuki seemed to consider this for a moment, then- _

_"WELL DO YOU WANNA EAT WITH ME OR NOT?" He seemed to be having difficulty controlling his volume; causing Ochako to jump in surprise and almost spill her dinner._

_"Yeah, sure, but my food's done now and-"_

_ "I didn't mean that crap!" _

_Oh._

_Ochako couldn't help it, her heart swelled up a little bit. "Are you sure there's enough for both of us?"_

_"Course I am." Katsuki responded, as if it was rude of her to assume otherwise. Ochako still felt awkward, unsure of what to do with herself. She searched her mind for another question to ask, something to reassure that she wasn't misreading anything, because she wasn't convinced that this was actually happening. _

_"Do you want some help?" Was what she landed on, moving her prepackaged noodles out of sight and feeling something she was having trouble explaining. Katsuki thought about her proposal, and instead of immediately responding he took off the pink apron and tossed it at her._

_"You can finish cutting these, and I'll get started on the meat." He muttered, pulling shrimp out of the refrigerator and a pan out of the bottom cabinet. Without questioning him, Ochako tied the ugly apron around her waist and tried not to stare as Katsuki''s thick arms as he reached high above his head into the top of a cupboard to grab some spices._

_They worked in silence for a few moments, Ochako staying still and Katsuki moving furiously around her. Suddenly, she was pulled out of her reverie._

_"Don't!" He grabbed Ochako's hand while she was mid-strike with the knife. Admittedly, the blade was about to be too close to her fingers, she wasn't too experienced at cutting food. But she wasn't about to tell Katsuki that._

_"You don't have to yell at me like I'm a little kid!" Ochako said indignantly, her hand still in Katsuki's, held awkwardly in the air. Katsuki looked surprised for a moment at her outburst, but recovered in time to retort. _

_"Do you want to cut your quirk off?" His rough fingers grazed the pads on her own, and Ochako felt something that absolutely was not nausea pool in the pit of her stomach._

_Snatching her hand back, she turned toward the vegetables and without looking at him, asked "Well how am I supposed to do it then?" She hated her inexperience at almost everything. Her parents worked so often that her mom never got around to teaching her how to cook._

_Katsuki reached over again, and curled her fingers on her left hand under. "Like that." He said, as gently as he possibly could. _

_Ochako felt him waiting for her to start cutting again, and took a few strokes with the knife. He was right, of course. This was much safer. Katsuki watched Ochako slice for a few moments, and she tried not to pay too much attention in case she exploded from his gaze alone. She wondered if he felt the similar when __**she**__ was watching __**him**__._

_She had never been more aware of somebody before, and the proximity of him standing behind her caused goosebumps to start forming no the back of Ochako's neck._

_Satisfied with her work, Katsuki ruffled the top of Ochako's head like a praised pet and said "Good girl" in a low voice before returning to his pan on the stove, conveniently missing Ochako's jaw dropping._

_Her entire face flushed a shade of red she didn't know was possible and she tried to continue with her cutting. It was difficult with her heart almost beating out of her chest, but she somehow managed to work through a few more carrots and some cabbage as Katsuki silently prepared the shrimp. They worked as a quiet, cooperative team. This was definitely the weirdest birthday she'd ever had._

_Katsuki made Ochako sit down after she finished cutting the remaining vegetables and insisted on finishing the meal himself._

_"Do you want the apron back?" She tried not to laugh as she untied the awful garment._

_"No, you keep it for the next time we cook." Katsuki said, not meeting her gaze. _

_Next time?_

_The words tumbled out of Ochako's mouth before she had a moment to second guess them. "Is this a birthday present?"_

_ Meaning it as a joke, she didn't expect for Katsuki to catch her eyes and respond with a very serious "It is now."_

_"Well...thank you." Ochako wasn't sure how to respond. She had never been given a gift by a boy before, much less a boy like Katsuki Bakugo. She was pretty sure her face had never been this red for this long before. _

_"Whatever." He responded, but as he turned his head a bit she could see the small beginning of a smile on his face. _

_Ochako turned on the television in the common room and pretended to focus on the screen in front of her as she heard Katsuki curse a few times and mumble to himself while he finished their dinner._

_ She thought she heard a small explosion at one point, but she couldn't be sure. He didn't even tell her when he was done, shoving a bowl of food in front of her face and sitting down in silence with his own meal. It smelled spicy. Ochako was acutely aware of every movement she made, and felt a strange tension building inside of her that was both unfamiliar and not completely unwelcome. She tried to steal looks at Katsuki, who ate ravenously, without paying much attention to what she was or was not doing._

_ Realizing that she was being weird, Ochako tried to act like eating a dinner with Katsuki that he made on her birthday was the most natural thing in the entire world._

_ "Mmmmm…this is so good! Thank you, Bakugo." Ochako said sweetly, this birthday was weird, but it certainly wasn't bad. Not bad at all._

_"It was easy." He said between bites. But Ochako could tell, he was pleased with himself. "Happy birthday, Uraraka."_

* * *

Katsuki had decided to visit Best Jeanist almost as soon as Ochako left. Waiting until he was ready, he took the bus and then walked the rest of the way, wondering what he could possibly say the pro hero who had called him out on all of his bad behavior long before almost anybody else?

"Fucker." Katsuki muttered to himself even as he kept walking to the agency.

Even though Katsuki hadn't been in years, he still remembered the exact address of his first internship. If you would have asked him when he was 16 if he ever thought he'd be back, he would have cursed you out until your ears bled. But now, things were different. The stakes were higher, and he needed a professional.

"I'm surprised you called me." Best Jeanist couldn't keep that tone out of his voice, and it made Katsuki's skin crawl. "Where's your other half?"

"I need your help." Katsuki started. Best Jeanist raised a curious eyebrow.

"Oh, with what?"

Katsuki took a deep breath, and began explaining.


End file.
